Une simple formule
by LuneSensei
Summary: Georges tenait entre ses mains le vieux bouquin poussiéreux. Comment redonner vie aux morts hein ? Si seulement.. Il tourna une page, puis deux. Beaucoup trop d'explications inutiles. Où était la formule ? Soudain, il s'arrêta et posa son doigt sur la feuille, suivant la formule des yeux. Elle était là. Une simple formule.. Pourrait redonner vie à son frère ?


Georges tenait entre ses mains le vieux bouquin poussiéreux. Comment redonner vie aux morts hein ? Si seulement.. Il tourna une page, puis deux. Beaucoup trop d'explications inutiles. Où était la formule ? Soudain, il s'arrêta et posa son doigt sur la feuille, suivant la formule des yeux. Elle était là. Une simple formule.. Pourrait redonner vie à son frère ? Il eut un sourire triste, amer. Après toutes ces années, il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Et puis ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bouquin datant d'il y a surement une bonne dizaine de siècles.. Puis il le savait maintenant. Cet espoir n'était qu'une illusion. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Jamais. Parce qu'il était mort, il y a 10 ans. Mort. Et il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire. Pourtant, c'était peut-être absurde mais il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que son frère pourrait revenir.. lui sourire, le frapper derrière la tête pour avoir déprimé toutes ces années.. si seulement. Il s'apprêta à refermer le livre quand une petit voix dans sa tête se fit entendre ' Tu pourrais essayer non ? Ca ne te coûterait rien ! '. C'était vrai.. a part cet espoir rennaissant dans son coeur qui allait être réduit à néant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Tant pis. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à prononcer la formule d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda autour de lui. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Rien. Evidemment. Il jeta le livre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les larmes lui vinrent. Non. Pas question de pleurer. Il avança vers la porte, peignant sur son visage le visage neutre qu'il avait habituellement. Et tout continuerait. Comme cela continuait depuis qu'il était mort. Il leva sa main pour ouvrir sa porte seulement il ne put attraper la poignet. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de nouveau. Sa main partait littéralement en fumée. Tout se brouillait soudainement autour de lui. La porte tangua, les bruits devinrent de plus en plus distant et soudain, il ne vit plus, n'entendit plus, ne sentit plus rien. Seulement les battements de son propre coeur résonnaient en lui. Et tout revint brusquement. Cris, sang, sortilèges, morts, blessés, poussières, décombres. Fred. Il regarda son frère qui lançait un sortilège qui désarma un Mangemort. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, seulement regarder son frère. Ca avait marché ? Est-ce que ça avait marché ? Il tendit un bras vers son frère et agrippa son bras. Il pouvait le toucher.. Il.. Il le touchait. Fred se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, ce même sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Il n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude, bien sûr, il était emprunt d'angoisse, d'inquiétude, de peur. Tout ces mêmes choses semblables, négatives.

\- Eh bien ? On dirait que tu as un fantôme ! Réveille-toi un peu.. sinon on ne va pas tenir longtemps..

Georges regarda autour de lui. La Bataille. C'était la Grande Bataille. Il avait.. remonté dans le temps ? Il fallait qu'il le sauve.. A tout prix.. Sinon.. Sinon.. Comment pouvait-il vivre pleinement si une partie de son âme était morte ? Il tremblait mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Fred était là, devant lui, encore vivant. Il n'arrivait pas à situer le moment de sa mort. Il avait bien revu le moment en boucle et en boucle dans son esprit dans ses moments de solitude mais là c'était tout simplement impossible de s'en souvenir. Il titubait en lançant des sorts de manière hasardeuses, regardant tout autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de regarder un film, d'être complétement étranger à cette situation. Soudain, son jumeau le tire vers lui, le faisant éviter de justesse un sort.

\- Georges, réveille-toi !

Il le regarda. Il sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Il ne comprenait pas la situation. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur, il était heureux. Mais quelque chose clochait. Fred était mort. Pas de retour en arrière possible, il avait comprit ça, il avait essayé pendant des années et des années de s'y faire ! Alors pourquoi.. pourquoi il était là ? Pourquoi était-il devant lui ? Comme si tout allait bien ? Soudain il reconnut un couloir. C'était cet endroit. Où Fred devait mourir. Alors il commença à opposer une résistance à son frère qui tentait tant bien que mal de les faire survivre tous les deux. Il voulut parler, lui crier qu'il ne devait pas y aller, qu'ils devaient partir, que tout cela pouvait se finir sans eux, mais rien ne vint. Et ils continuaient d'avancer. Et plus ils avançaient, plus son coeur battait vite, comme si il allait bientôt lâcher, plus ses mains tremblaient, plus son esprit s'embrouillait. Il ne voulait le perdre encore une fois. Pas.. encore. Ce serait trop douloureux. De le revoir s'effondrer sur le sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Car ce n'était pas la même chose que les rêves. Il entendait, sentait, voyait, pouvait toucher, comme tous les jours. Et la scène recommença. Comme au ralentit. Il tenta de le protéger, de l'écarter, de se mettre devant lui. Mais rien n'y fit. Fred tomba au sol. Le jumeau encore debout tua l'ennemi et poussa un cri de rage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Qu'on le laisse tranquille.. Qu'on le laisse disparaître. Qu'on le laisse fermer ses yeux, ne jamais se réveiller. Qu'on le laisse rejoindre Fred. Qu'on le laisse enfin être heureux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulai tplus vivre. Il ne voulait plus respirer, rire, sourire, s'amuser, pleurer, s'énerver, souffrir, être heureux. Il ne voulait pas apprendre, vieillir, se marier, avoir des enfants, ou bien rester célibataire, voir ses amis, revoir sa famille. Pas sans lui. Sans lui rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

Soudain tout recommença. Tout se brouilla, tout disparut, les cris, le bruit des pierres tombant sur le sol, les cadavres, les sorciers, les murs de Poudlard. Il ne vit plus rien, n'entendant plus rien, ne sentit plus rien, a part les battements de son corps. Et ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Une voix s'éleva, claire, cette fois-ci loin d'habiter dans son esprit. ' Je serais toujours avoir toi Georges, toujours. Alors s'il te plait, vis, pour nous deux. '. Et petit à petit il reprit conscience du sol sous lui, du bruit des oiseaux, des rires à l'étage du dessous, de l'odeur des vieux livres, de lui-même. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se mt à pleurer. A pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, comme un enfant, sanglotant en se repliant sur lui-même. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Très longtemps. Cela le faisait souffrir horriblement, ses yeux le piquaient, sa gorge aussi, il tremblait, il lui paraissait même qu'il criait.. Mais ce n'était finalement pas si douloureux. C'était peut-être même.. resposant. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis des années disparaissait petit à petit. Il resta là, à fixer le livre posé au sol. Alors il n'avait rien changé. Il l'avait seulement permit de le revoir. Encore une dernière fois. Et maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Vivre. Mais il ne vivrait pas inutilement. Il vivrait comme il l'aurait fait avec Fred. Il s'amuserait. Car il était là. Avec lui. Et pour toujours. Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit, un sourire paisible sur son visage.

Le lendemain il alla sur la tombe de Fred et y déposa quelques fleurs en souriant. Il ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était Fred non, pas besoin de parler. Car Fred savait déà tout. Il comprenait tout. Mais il se l'était promis, il vivrait. Une vie pleine. Comme il devait le faire. Comme l'aurait fait Fred. Il fixa la tombe un instant puis prit une grande inspiration et retourna à la maison marchant lentement, se laissant encore le temps d'être un peu mélancolique. Lorsqu'il arriva, son sourire s'élargit. Tout irait bien. Maintenant il comprenait un peu plus. Il était loin d'être seul. Tout le monde s'y trouvait. Tout la famille réunit. Il entra et salua tout le monde. Ce jour là, Georges rit. Et tout le monde aussi. Comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. Quelque part, c'était comme si Fred était un peu avec eux. Ce soir là, personne ne parla problèmes, travail. C'était comme si ils prenaient enfin le temps de fêter cette victoire d'il y a dix ans. Comme si tous s'autorisaient enfin à vivre.


End file.
